1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a new and improved process for the preparation of selectively halogenated ketals and ketones from secondary ethers, more specifically selectively chlorinated or brominated ketals and ketones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been extremely difficult to obtain selectively and symmetrically dihalogenated ketones and ketals from ethers. Deno et al (J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 89, pp 3550-3554 (1967) disclose the oxidation of a wide variety of aliphatic ethers with aqueous bromine. The products generally obtained are carboxylic acids or ketones, depending upon whether the starting ether is primary or secondary. Bromination products appear when the reaction is conducted under strongly acidic conditions. The products, however, are of the monobrominated variety and the isomers are not easily separable, if at all. The separation of isomers aspect of this invention is considered to be an additional feature of the instant application.